


MMOM1 - Boredom

by beren



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is bored in his glass cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM1 - Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Takes a little bit from the Thor 2 teaser trailer, but not a whole heap. Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Yes I realise I am a day behind, sorry :). I'm trying to write day 2 now while I have my lunch.

**Title:** MMOM1 - Boredom  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Thor  
 **Pairing:** Loki/Thor  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** bodily fluids  
 **Summary:** Loki is bored in his glass cell.  
 **Author's Notes:** Takes a little bit from the Thor 2 teaser trailer, but not a whole heap. Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word Count:** 1,055  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

They had put him in a glass cage, but Loki was not a creature to be caged. What they could never understand was that his mind was always free and it was his mind that was dangerous. The Aesir with all their posturing and reliance on weapons would never comprehend that the might of an arm would never defeat the might of thought in the end. Loki was biding his time and then he would be free.

Of course, until that time came he was bored.

They had given him books, but he had read them all.

They had given him paper, but he was not about to create something and allow them to see into his mind.

Occasionally someone came to speak to him; but they were usually dullards and amused him very little.

That left him with just himself.

He was not usually a creature prone to passions of the flesh unless he could put it to his own use; it was a lack of control he did not relish. Normally he left that to Thor and his moronic friends, but he really was very bored.

The fact that anyone could see him if they walked outside his cell might have perturbed another prisoner, but he smiled to himself at the thought. Those he had been brought up amongst could be quite prudish when they wished to be and he did live to shock people. If he shocked the wrong person they might take his books away for a few days as some sort of punishment, but it would be well worth it.

Making himself comfortable, he released the laces on his breaches and tried to conjure up a mental image that would satisfy him. He had had a few encounters that had been about pure pleasure, but he had certain tastes that were frowned upon in a prince, so he rarely had the chance to indulge.

There had been one, a Vanir ambassador when he had barely been old enough to indulge. He had been very slight then and not quite grown into his height, making the Vanir much bigger than he was. Being held down while the ambassador introduced him to the pleasures of two male bodies coming together had been an experience he would never forget. The fact the ambassador was married and could not be caught dallying with another man had also made the whole thing very exciting.

Loki remembered the Vanir's hands on him, pushing him into the mattress and he felt his cock stirring. The ambassador had only had eyes for him, had whispered pleasing words and pretty compliments the whole time, while holding him down and fucking him until he cried out. It had been one of the singularly defining moments of his young life and it worked very well to interest his body now.

As he relived the memory in his mind, he slipped his hand inside his clothes and pulled his prick free, stroking slowly to build up the experience. This was supposed to relieve his boredom, he didn't want it to go too fast.

Closing his eyes, he put his head back and ran his hand down over his balls before sliding his fingers back up and gently playing with the tip of his cock. With the lightest of touches he teased himself, building his passions in tiny little increments until his prick was hard, slit slicked with his own juices.

It had been too long since he had allowed himself this, he could tell by the way his body was reacting. Such pleasures had been luxuries he could not afford since his fall, had not even thought of for so long that he was becoming intoxicated with the sensations.

Letting the memory play out in his thoughts, he pushed his arousal further and further, revelling in the pleasure running through him. He no longer had to think about what he wanted his hands to do, they moved without his conscious direction as he lost himself in his need. His whole body hummed with delight and then he heard a noise and his whole attention snapped back to reality in under a second.

He did not stop stroking, even knowing someone was there, but he did move and open his eyes, making a show of moaning at the same time, so it appeared to be a completely natural move. Whoever it was had not moved into sight. He had an audience, but they were not showing themselves, which was interesting in and of itself.

The memory was broken, the illusion shattered, but he quickly discovered he didn't care. He was still aroused and it seemed he liked being watched for more reasons than he had suspected. Normally he was so secretive, but that didn't matter here and he felt his passions building again. He worked his cock, knowing this was a performance now and he made sure to add in little noises and sighs to give his watcher a good show.

He was enjoying it and he let himself approach his peak. It did not really matter to him who was watching; this was for himself and he could feel his completion just within his reach. He lifted his shirt out of the way, not wishing to have to clean it, and, as he did, he saw the quickest glimpse of red and blond and he came with a shout as he realised who was standing outside his cage.

Trembling with arousal and breathing hard, he gave himself a few moments to recover, before lifting his eyes to the clear side of his cell.

"Did you enjoy that, Thor?" he asked and looked at the shadow he could just see on the glass.

Thor was trying to hide and probably would have succeeded with anyone else. Of course Loki was not anyone else and he saw everything. He ran a finger through the trail of his seed as Thor stepped properly into his line of sight and then, ever so slowly, lifted it to his mouth and sucked it clean. He barely tasted it, so interested was he in Thor's reaction.

This was new; new and oh so very useful and Loki smiled.

"Finally admitting I am not your brother?" he asked and he knew he had Thor right where he wanted him.

**The End**


End file.
